


In every world you love me

by yongyexingge



Series: SK PWP合集 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongyexingge/pseuds/yongyexingge
Summary: 又名：角色扮演是合乎逻辑的





	In every world you love me

Jim对着镜子左顾右盼，一边臭美一边等他的男朋友。他决定解开最上面的纽扣，把宝蓝色的领结松松系上。复制机做出来的这套礼服领口有些紧，其他方面倒是无可挑剔。他侧过身子，对于镜中自己那完美的腰臀曲线充满自信。  
“准备好了吗，亲爱的？”  
“是的，舰长。我们随时可以出发。”  
“叫我Jim。”他再次纠正，一转身被刚从浴室出来的Spock惊艳到说不出话。相比人类的现代西装，复古风格的服饰显然更符合瓦肯人沉稳睿智的气质，面料的暗纹衬托得他更加高贵优雅，红丝带领结则增添了一份魅力，虽然没能说服Spock将刘海彻底撩起来，但是偏分的发型也一样帅气，让他看上去像个出席晚宴的绅士。  
Jim舔舔嘴唇，咽了咽唾沫。今晚回来后他要让Spock穿这身操他一次。  
“Jim？我的着装是否有不得体之处？”对于伴侣的沉默Spock略感疑惑，低头再次确认自己的衣着。  
“嗯……啊啊？”Jim回过神，连连摇头，“哪有的事，简直太完美了，就像从王室画像中走出来那样完美！”  
Spock已然习惯了人类对于语言的灵活使用，欣然接受伴侣的赞美。  
“只是Jim，如果仅是观赏戏剧表演此种装扮是否过于隆重。”  
“放心，在近代，盛装出席剧院可是上流社会的礼仪。”  
“上流社会？”  
对于瓦肯人而言，划分社会等级可说是相当久远的制度，Jim双手在空中比划：“大概就是王室，贵族，富商那类的人物，王权富贵嘛，咱们以前讨论过的书里也有对此的描写。”  
Spock点点头，心中对此已有概念。他牵起嘴角，将右手抚在胸口，恭敬地欠身，“马车已备好，今晚您可愿赏光，My Lord？”  
“当然。”Jim咧嘴一笑，递出手，“你很上道嘛，Spock。”  
舱门关上前，Jim让电脑关闭了屋内的全息镜子。去传送室的路上，船员们对于两人频频侧目，让Jim心里不禁飘飘然。  
传送时惯有的晕眩之后，两人来到了这次登岸假期的地点，Karoliye星球的剧院大门前。星际剧院会上演联邦各文明的作品，充分展现开放自由的艺术氛围。并且观众只要衣着整洁得体即可入内，无需过度拘束，距离他们不远的入场处就有不少衣着轻便的观众。所以，让Spock特意换上这身英国贵族风格的服饰，纯粹出于Jim自己的私心。  
入场前，一对情侣正巧从他们面前走过，Spock的目光追随他们而去，略一思索后将手臂曲起，看向身边的人，Jim立即会意自然地挽上来，笑盈盈地看着他。Spock主动要求亲密接触可不多见。  
“为我带路，Mr. Spock。”

 

由于受邀参加当地举行的科学研讨会，宝贵的登岸假期期间Spock却无法陪伴Jim左右，作为补偿，他同意在研讨会召开前一晚随Jim欣赏莎士比亚的经典戏剧作品。演出十分精彩，Spock又一次为人类的创造力惊叹，剧本本身异常优秀，演员们精湛的表演同样令他印象深刻。回到暂住的酒店后，Jim更是沉浸在某种兴奋之中，直到睡觉前都在拿腔拿调地模仿着剧中的台词。  
假期结束，研讨会亦顺利闭幕，Spock作为最后一名返程船员被传送上舰。Jim早早在传送室等候他归来，待他显影成功后便立即拥上来送上一个吻。Spock回吻他的舰长，并且察觉到了来自操作台后Mr. Scott调侃的眼神。  
全舰系统检查完毕，安全束具收回，企业号弹射离港。一切如常。  
不过Spock推测今日会有个不一样的结束。根据以往的经验，与舰长分离时间超过5天以上后，他们下一次进行性交时，Jim都会对他加倍索求，饥渴程度上升35.8%个百分点，Spock亦为此做好了准备。然而此次他们之间的性爱可说是非常“普通”，Jim达到两次高潮后便拉着他打算睡下。Spock第一次在床上感到未尽兴，虽觉疑惑但是他愿意体谅伴侣，或许是在他不在的时日发生了令其困扰的难题，他可以向McCoy医生或Mr. Sulu询问有关问题。  
一段时间之后Spock终于察觉了异样。  
“电脑，锁定舰长的位置。”在自愿加班完成有关“离子风暴引起的子空间畸变”的研究报告后，Spock向电脑问道。他在之前的科学研讨会上获赠Karollivan花的种子并于近期培养成功，花瓣呈现出金属质感的金色，外形近似名为“玫瑰”的地球植物，其在人类文化中用于表达爱意，他希望邀请舰长至第6甲板的植物温室见面，并将第一期开花的植株作为礼物赠送给对方。  
“Kirk舰长正位于全息甲板。”清澈的女声答道。  
Spock眉头绷紧，尽管他心中早已知晓答案。舰长与他共进晚餐时频繁地陷入思考，轮值之后在全息甲板停留的时间也远超以往。全息甲板在模拟战术训练方面能够发挥重要作用，但是船员们大多将其用于娱乐方面，适当的身心放松有利于提高工作效率，Spock同意这一点。  
最初引入该系统时舰长也和Mr. Chekov等一众年轻船员一样对其产生过兴趣，之后便未加过分关注。但舰长近日的行动表明，他似乎将每日前往全息甲板规划为日常活动的一部分。  
他心中并没有不安的感觉。作为合格伴侣，他不会对舰长如何利用私人时间横加干涉，只是希望得知更多讯息，更好地尽到自己的义务。或许是时候该找舰长正式商谈此事了。

 

进入全息甲板后，风沙迎面扑来。高温，干燥，勾起Spock无数遐思的熟悉气候，两颗卫星在嫣红的云层后若隐若现。不会认错，这里是他的故乡，瓦肯星。  
脚边是嶙峋怪石，他身处于某座山峰的山脚下，双层眼睑使他的视觉不受环境影响。极目远眺，天地一片金红，一座宫殿矗立在山顶。他不意外这座古代遗迹的出现，带领Jim至瓦肯游览时他们曾入内参观过，只是眼前的宫殿比记忆中要更加雄伟华丽。  
Spock迈开脚步，伴随道路两旁的绵延的篝火向山顶进发，直觉告诉他，他的舰长在那里。  
来到宫殿外缘，古代文献中记录的纹章雕刻在高耸的围墙上。他走近大门，全副武装的侍卫向他行礼。从细节，Spock知道了自己身处的时代——这是Surak改革前的古瓦肯，野蛮，暴虐，穷兵黩武。  
Spock继续前行，途经花园，走廊曲折回环，他想向路过的几名侍女询问是否有异族人来访，但还未等他开口，侍女们皆脸色惶恐地四散而去，落在最后的一人更是因匆忙逃跑而摔倒。他上前扶起女子，对方不敢抬头看他的脸，只是拼命道歉——用标准瓦肯语，看来舰长尚未能完全掌握古瓦肯语。  
他从全息人物处得知，今日有过路的奴隶贩子带来了异域的奴隶及珍宝打算献给陛下。估算时间，此时大概已在主殿外等候。  
根据种种迹象，Spock相信自己的形象也出现在这个全息程序之中，且身份显赫。他放侍女离去，心中已有合理的假设。  
为了探究Jim设计这一程序的真正目的，Spock决定暂时不要在他面前现身。他进入主殿，尽量避开全息人物，以防万一还使用瓦肯擒拿术放倒了几名守卫，来到宫殿二层站在阴影处。从这里可以看清整个殿内情况，包括王座周围的情况。  
王座上的人拥有他再熟悉不过的面孔，国王身披le-matya的毛皮，赤裸的胸膛及健壮的臂膀上皆纹有黑色图腾，黑色长发有几股束于脑后其余的则披散至腰间。如他所料，瓦肯国王就是Spock自己，但他们拥有的气质截然相反。  
不多时，几名商人打扮的瓦肯人抬着数个箱子入内，他们毕恭毕敬地向国王行礼，一一打开箱盖。前几箱的奇珍异宝都没能令瓦肯国王动容，直至最后一个箱子打开，其中倾泻而出的明亮的金色瞬间夺走了他的以及王座上之人的注意力。  
他的舰长似乎搞不清楚目前的状况，揉着眼睛迷糊地观望四周，然后在奴隶贩子的斥责下被赶出箱子。湖蓝色的轻薄纱衣堪堪遮住他的胸腹及腿间，挺翘的臀部及一双长腿都暴露在外，脊背上甚至有几道鲜红的鞭痕（Spock确信这是舰长为了营造气氛而制造的假象，系统的安全程序不会允许全息人物做出伤人行为。）  
国王挥手遣退了奴隶贩子及佣人，他不喜欢享用猎物时有旁人在场。  
人类跪在阶梯下方，看着高大的瓦肯国王跃下阶梯，大踏步向他走来，腰间佩戴的宝石匕首寒光闪烁。被笼罩在的对方的阴影下，男人不禁瑟缩肩膀，忽而银光一闪，他立刻害怕地闭上眼睛，破碎的却是束缚他手腕的绳索。  
“奴隶，脱下你的衣物。”瓦肯国王收回匕首，冷眼命令道。  
“我才不是奴隶，那些混蛋抓了我把我送到这来，我要求你放了我！”  
“你的身世无关紧要。从今以后，我是你的主人。臣服于我，我会赐予你无法想象的财富和荣耀。”  
“休想！”人类斩钉截铁地拒绝。  
国王露出傲慢的笑容（Spock不知道自己也可以笑得这么像人类超级英雄电影里的反派）：“在我的国家，黑夜十分漫长，我们有足够的时间。我将彻底占有你，在你的身上留下专属于我的烙印，你会遵从我的意志，为我奉献一切。”  
“即便你强占了我的身体，我的心依然是自由的！”说完Jim不再正眼看面前的人，神情悲怆，嘴唇颤抖，强忍着不让泪水滑下。  
“……”站在阴影中的Spock感到额角抽搐胃部绞紧，并且希望能够立即转身离去。这大概就是人类经常提及的，名为尴尬的情绪。  
奴隶的反抗触怒了国王，瓦肯人掐住人类的下巴强迫他看着自己，几乎将他从地上提起来。  
“你居然敢忤逆我，奴隶！”  
“别奴隶奴隶地叫，我有名字！我叫James Kirk！”人类艰难地回答，面部因疼痛而扭曲。  
“汝的名字及过往已被抹去，汝之命运与吾同在！”  
国王松开手，忽然双手揪住奴隶薄纱衣的领口用力撕扯，人类发出一声尖叫。  
“那是不合逻辑的。”Spock用陈述的语气说道。由于他出言制止，殿内二人的目光瞬间聚焦在他身上。Spock轻呼了口气，翻过围栏轻巧地从二楼跃下——五米的高度对于瓦肯人不算什么，况且他自幼便接受武术训练。  
身穿蓝色科学馆制服的瓦肯人落在两旁陈列的武器架边，向在场另两人的方向走了几步。“Captain Kirk不属于任何人。若以人际关系定义其归属，那么他是我的。”  
“汝是何人？”瓦肯国王质问，语气隐含愠怒，继而双眼危险地眯起，“为何拥有同吾一样的容貌！”  
Spock顿了顿，觉得不可理喻，挺起胸膛，眉尾高昂隐没在刘海间：“我是联邦星舰企业号大副兼首席科学官，S'chn T'gai Spock中校。”  
“对着全息影像而已，不用回答得那么认真吧……”跪在地上的人类小声咕哝，Spock瞥了他一眼。Jim立即低下头，像只夹着尾巴的大金毛。  
“Spock……”国王将这一名字低声复诵，继而双目圆睁大喝一声，“暗杀者！汝是巫师创造的邪恶傀儡，妄图篡夺吾之王位！”  
“否定的，我前来只是为带走这名人类。”Spock背在身手的双手用力攥紧，当面对一个毫不讲逻辑的瓦肯人尤其这人还顶着他的脸时，Spock感到自己的逻辑和理智也受到了波及。  
随着一声怒吼，国王抓起武器架上的Lirpa向他袭来，Spock亦拿起武器准备迎击。  
“电脑，关闭James Adventure-7全息程序！”  
“收到。”  
在Lirpa的阔刃碰到Spock的前一秒，奢华的宫殿，瓦肯君王奔袭的身影以及Jim身上轻薄的奴隶服饰都消失了。  
脚下的电子屏幕倒映出二人的身影，Jim拉着Spock向他递出的手站起身，不好意思地挠挠下巴：“Spock，你怎么找到这来的，你不是一直都对全息甲板没兴趣。”  
“我前来的理由与您相关，”尽管内心有诸多怨言，Spock良好的涵养让他没有将那些不满表现出来，“从Karoliye星启程后，您与我私下相处的时间比过去平均缩短了1.72小时，而停留并使用全息甲板的时间大大增加。我期待您对此有合理的解释。”  
Jim眨眨眼，Spock这是因为自己最近冷落了他而在闹脾气？他在内心偷笑，牵起Spock的双手与他十指相扣：“唔，因为我们在登岸假期的第一天去看了戏剧表演。”他轻柔地揉搓Spock的手指，这一招对付他一向很管用。  
“恕我无法理解二者之间有何关联。”  
“解释起来会是个很长的故事啦，而且人类大多是时候就是那么不合逻辑。现在我们可以回我的舱室，边下棋边解释给你听。好吗，Mr. Spock？”  
Spock依然冷着脸，但周身积郁的阴霾气息已散去：“可以接受。”

 

“您利用全息甲板再现了我们当日所观赏的戏剧？”  
“只是些经典桥段，我还发挥创造力顺带演了李尔王。那天看完演出，我觉得自己突然重拾了对表演的兴趣，跟你提过，我在学院的时候参加过艺术节的话剧表演。”Jim自信地撩了下头发，实际上他喜欢所有能出风头的课余活动。  
“但我记得您参与的动机是追求时任总负责人的猎户座女学员。”  
“别打岔。”被戳穿的Jim不高兴地嘟嘴，手指一旋用黑象把白棋的卒子扫到桌上，Spock挑眉，这是瓦肯版本的“你开心就好”。  
“咳咳，剧本内容我早就烂熟于胸，一个人玩久了总会觉得寂寞，所以我忽然想到，陪我演对手戏的是你该多好。但如果真叫你陪我演，肯定又会被数落不合逻辑无理取闹，我猜……”  
Spock的表情几乎没有变化，可Jim看得出他深以为然。  
“所以您直接以我的形象为蓝本设计全息人物？”  
“是的，我又编写了罗密欧与朱丽叶的故事，你拿的是罗密欧的剧本，至于我，你懂的。”  
Spock点头，他可以想象：“不过，我依然无法将莎士比亚的作品与今日在全息甲板所见的程序联系在一起。”  
“我还没说完呢。那是出爱情悲剧，虽然知道是假的，但看着你在我面前死去，我还是觉得好难过。后来我想，干嘛一定要按照剧本演，我可以自己设计场景，安排人物关系，即兴发挥。”  
“那么，瓦肯国王和奴隶也是情景之一。”  
Jim蓦地脸红，心砰砰乱跳，这不小心暴露了他其中一个性幻想，虽然现在才想起来脸红一点都不合逻辑。他拾起棋子“啪”地按在棋盘上：“将军！我赢了，这个话题跳过！”  
Spock摇头，眼中闪过一丝狡黠：“准确地说，您只是有很大概率会赢。想借机逃避还为时尚早。”  
几个回合后，Jim眼睁睁看着Spock反将自己将死，气恼地紧咬下唇。该死，的确是自己太急躁才会输给同样的招数第二次。Jim抱着双臂倒向椅背，仰头看天花板。  
“我注意到程序名称为James Adventure-7，那么其他程序的内容为何？我与您的关系又是怎样的？”Spock看起来不打算放过他。  
“前三个是莎士比亚的经典戏剧，之后的……”Jim在椅子里不安地扭动身体，“在罗慕兰战俘营长大的人类叛徒和抛弃瓦肯逻辑的被驱逐者，劫富济贫的侠盗和宣称不抓住我誓不罢休的小警察，还有……”  
Jim的声音忽然哽住了。  
“请继续？”  
“没有了，”Jim摊开手，“剩下的那个还没完工，说实话，我也不知道该不该再继续编写下去。”这不是谎言或敷衍之词。  
不过每一个故事都会发展到Spock将他按在罗慕兰战舰的舰长椅、警察局的办公桌上狠操的情节，Jim没有说明这一点。他发誓他没有故意诱惑全息影像的Spock，或者篡改他的性格数据，只是每当他们对彼此有所了解，经过或长或短的时间后，他们便坐得越来越近，不知不觉嘴唇贴在一起，等Jim终于察觉情况太不妙时，他的裤子已经不见了。  
Spock已收起棋盘，正在把棋子一个个放回盒子里：“我明白人类能够从此中活动获得愉悦，但是您对虚构事物如此着迷依然缺乏合理性。”  
“你还是没明白。”Jim抿嘴笑着耸耸肩，他拿起剩在盒子外面的两个皇后，一黑一白并排举到眼前。“你见过另一个时间线的自己，我见过邪恶的镜像世界的我。还有那么多的宇宙，那么多的你我。当我们以全新的身份相遇会发生什么，我想知道。”  
“Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations.”无限组合派生无限可能。  
“Kol-Ut-Shan.”Jim跟着用瓦肯语复述了一遍。  
眼看Spock为思考哲学问题就要进入冥想状态了，Jim连忙摆摆手：“别想太多，Spock。我编写那些场景，说正经点是探究无限可能，说白了也就是图个新鲜感。”  
Spock点点头。他将棋盘端走，然后重新坐回椅子里，十指交叉放于桌面上：“实际上如果您请求，我非常愿意作为您表演的搭档。若您今后有其他的期望，我希望能被告知。”  
爱人都这么诚恳的请求了，Jim也不好意思再掖着藏着。他站起身，坐到Spock的大腿上，“Spock你是全宇宙最棒的情人，”他非常愿意把这个原本属于自己的称号让给他的男朋友，“你把我照顾得太好了，无微不至，有时候让我感到惶恐，配不上如此完美的你。而且任何时候你都那么冷静理智，连在操我的时候都要用敬语，虽然那听上去像某种情趣。你可以粗暴点儿的，没关系。”  
听到“粗暴”一词，Spock略微皱眉：“我认为那是不礼貌的。”  
“假装，只是假装，就在床上罢了。而且你知道吗Spock，你之前把我压在操作台上的时候，性感霸道得我都硬了。”  
Spock睁大双眼，Jim不好意思地笑笑：“我知道那有多扯，感谢老天当时气氛紧张，没人注意我的裤子，不然，不用你动手我自己就把自己再扔回织女3号星上去。”  
“我会考虑此建议。”Spock深色的眼珠左右摇晃，一字一句地回答，“相应地，我请求您减少使用全息甲板进行此项活动的时间。”瞧，依然是这样礼貌克制的语气。  
被男朋友发现了自己的小秘密，Jim本来正心虚，听他这么一说反而觉得有趣，用手肘戳戳Spock的胸膛：“吃醋啦。”  
Spock绷着脸：“嫉妒全息人物是不合逻辑的。”  
“哦，那我现在就去找我的瓦肯国王。够狂野，够火辣，还能为我献上整个国家。”  
双脚刚触及地面，Spock就一把将他抱回腿上。  
“我不允许。”  
“OK，只要你肯在床上陪我玩角色扮演和各种kink，我列过一个好长的单子。”  
“可以接受。”Spock没有迟疑地回答。  
“你不会说角色扮演是不合逻辑的？”  
“只要是您的愿望，我都会实现。不过……”  
“嗯？”  
“将窒息这一项从你的清单上删掉。”  
Jim哈哈大笑起来：“没问题，比那有趣的项目多得是，就从今天开始吧，让我想想先试哪个。人类的精英间谍和瓦肯帝国将军？为了套取情报，间谍使出全部诱惑手段，年轻的将领却无动于衷，而后计划败露，你为了逼迫我供出幕后主使在床上对我百般折磨……喂，别挑眉，说了是假装！”  
就和平日工作中一样，Spock虽然嘴上提出诸多反对意见，最终还是向他的舰长妥协。Jim觉得Spock如果不做科学家去做演员绝对会红遍第一象限，Spock则自谦地将此归功于母亲给予他的另一半人类血统。  
之后Jim的确应Spock的请求减少了前往全息甲板的次数，但也不是再没去过，毕竟他不是唯一一个依靠先进科技找乐子的人。Uhura负责策划舰上的文娱活动，偶尔会举行个古典化妆舞会之类的活动，他乐得去捧场。  
而今天，Spock主动邀请他去全息甲板碰面。他猜会是个惊喜。  
舱门闭合后，室内柔和的光线让Jim想起爱荷华老家的麦田。黄昏时分的阳光为万物镀上一层金色，放学后寂静的下陷式阶梯教室，已经收起的悬浮式教学屏幕，和站在讲台前的黑色身影。Jim低头发现自己正穿着鲜红的学员制服，心里吃了一惊。  
现在运行的是他编写的第一个角色扮演程序，也是编写中途被搁置被放弃的程序。  
互相看不顺眼的学员与教授。  
在Jim还在发呆时，讲台前的Spock从衣袋内拿出怀表查看时间。现在很少有人用怀表了，Spock的动作让他想起了爱丽丝漫游仙境里的兔子先生。这时，教授注意到了正站在门口的他，手腕一抖收起怀表。  
“你迟到了17.2分钟，Kirk学员。”  
冰冷又傲慢的声音让Jim浑身一个激灵，也让他的下身起了反应。他三步并作两步跨下台阶：“对不起，教授，我……”  
“你没有被允许说话。”  
Jim被口水呛住了，死死咬住下唇才没咳嗽出声：“请求发言，教授。”他向前躬身仰起头装作乖孩子的模样。  
“请求准许。”  
Jim从教授纤尘不染的靴子开始，目光缓缓扫过Spock的长腿窄胯宽肩，满脑子都是些情色念头：“我想知道为何我会被叫来这里。论文已经在昨晚发到您的PADD上，缺勤的两次课堂测验也已经补考，而且我有自信两周后的结课考试能拿到A以上。”  
教授冷漠地听着他自夸，目光凌厉：“我听闻你申请参与星际舰队指挥官训练项目？”  
“啊……哦！是的，教授，我需要三名教授的推荐信，只差您的了。您肯定看得出我是你最优秀的学生。”  
“我相信你学术上的能力，但是作为星联军官体能训练同样不能被忽视。”  
“当然，我甚至能单挑整个小队的克林贡人！”Jim得意地一挥拳头，但立刻意识到自己又未经允许发言而惶恐地低下头。  
Spock教授冷冷地继续道：“你在射击与近身搏斗中表现尚可。我注意到指挥官训练项目还包括十公里慢跑。”  
“所以，我们待会儿要去训练室进行测试吗？”  
“不，我更倾向于相信自己的判断。”Spock教授声音一沉，突然将他扯进怀里，Jim整个人僵住了。  
“对于人类而言，三次性爱所消耗的能量约等于十公里长跑，我将根据你接下来的表现，审核你是否有资格申请星舰指挥官训练项目。”  
多么下流的要求。Jim不敢相信自己的耳朵，但教授没给他更多考虑时间，来自肩膀的巨大压迫力让Jim膝盖一软跪在Spock面前，黑色教官制服裤鼓起来的那一大包正对着他。  
Jim又紧张又期待地咽了口唾沫。  
“可以开始了吗，学员。”  
“好的，教授。”Jim用他尖俏的下巴隔着制服裤讨好地磨蹭着瓦肯人的硬物，“我会向您证明我绝对有资格。”

 

啊，Jim Kirk，你个混球，居然就在学院的教室里和教授搞起来了。Jim边把Spock教授的阴茎吸得滋溜响，边抬眼偷瞄身上的人，他的教授正气定神闲地翻阅PADD。  
妈的，究竟有什么好看的，比自己正吸他老二的嘴唇更好看吗？  
Jim忍住没有让自己的牙齿和脆弱的粘膜亲密接触，他用手套弄没有含进去的部分，像舔冰淇淋一样用舌头挑逗冠头。教授对他的努力终于有所反应，放下平板用指尖奖励一般爱抚人类鬓角的金发，Jim侧过头讨好地追逐他微绿的指尖，仔细吮吻一遍后将阳具重新吞入口中。  
Jim感到Spock分泌的前液和自己的唾液混在一起从嘴角滑落，滴滴答答汇聚在地板上，两人的体液是唯一可以用作润滑的东西。如果教授允许他抚慰自己，Jim保证他能把地板弄得更湿。但是他必须忍耐，为了军官训练项目，为了待会能把这根绿油油的棒子吃进屁股里，为了……管他呢！  
他压下舌根试图用喉咙的软肉讨好分身，Spock教授忽然扯住他的头发顶进他喉咙深处。干呕感立即让Jim眼眶湿润，他没办法移动头部只好苦苦承受粗暴的顶弄。原本已经准备好迎接迸发的热液，Spock却突然抽离他口中。Jim扬起泪湿的脸，不解地仰头看教授，与他对视几秒。  
瓦肯人暖棕色的眼神忽然转为冰冷，剥离一切温情，如同暴风雪中熄灭的篝火，而后残忍地开口：“考核结束。不合格。”  
“开什么玩笑！”Jim顾不得礼貌收起刚才的软弱高声争辩。怎么就结束了，分明还没开始呢！  
“如果只有在长官下达命令后才有所行动，你根本不具备申请星舰指挥官训练项目的资格。”  
Spock的声音铿锵有力，言毕迅速整理好下身的衣服，牵扯上衣衣角抚平褶皱，转身便走。  
“……请等等，教授！”金发学员被对方的气势所震慑不由一愣，反应过来后立即起身追赶。因为踩到地板上的液体，脚下一滑，顺势飞身抱住Spock的腰。  
他在床上的确被Spock宠坏了，前戏扩张事后清理都不需要他操心。但现在情况不同，他是个为了赢得前途被玩弄于鼓掌之间的可怜学员。  
“求您再给我一次机会！我的整个学生生涯都在为这个项目做准备，为了获取培训资格我什么都愿意做！”  
几番恳求，Spock教授终于肯转过身来，缓缓点头，将双手背在身后示意学员采取行动。  
“非常感谢您！我不会浪费这次机会！”Jim边说边扯开制服上衣，连同黑色内衬一把脱下，踢掉靴子，单腿蹦着把裤子也甩到地上，双手撑在身后的讲台边缘用力一跳，像个被剥了壳的鸡蛋，光溜溜地躺在讲台上。他将手指用唾液濡湿，在他这么做时教授深色的眼眸一直紧盯着他的舌头。  
他不能让教授等太久，没准瓦肯人等得不耐烦就又改变主意了。他把湿润的手指一下子插入洞口，伴随疼痛做完扩张。  
“我准备好了，教授。”他扶着膝盖双腿用力压向胸前，将鲜艳的穴口完全暴露在对方面前，下面的小嘴随着呼吸一张一合。  
“测试开始后没有停止的借口。”Spock走到讲台边再给他最后的考虑机会。  
“明白。请教导我。”话音刚落，前端刺入身体，Jim的喉结上下滚动。自己一丝不挂，对方却只解开了裤子拉链，对如此情色画面的认知让Jim从头顶至尾椎窜过一道电流。  
“你很紧张，学员。”  
“是的，教授……我还没有过这方面的经验。可以请您轻一点嘛？”Jim的脸颊绯红一片，目光闪烁像在害羞。假装处子的游戏他怎么都玩不厌，刚一说便完感觉体内的炽热更硬了。瓦肯人微抬起下巴，似乎为成为第一个占有他的人而欣喜。  
比自己体温略高的手指滑过耳垂，顺着颈项滑至锁骨，他的全部感官都集中在那只手指爱抚过的地方。  
“放松，学员，我会好好照顾你。”随着这声轻佻的宣告，Spock教授将下身直推到底，片刻不停便开始抽送。霸道的瓦肯人故意不去碰他的敏感带，只顾自己获得快乐。臀瓣被用力揉捏，嘴唇被肆意品尝，事物脱离他掌控的无力感却让Jim更加兴奋，很快他胸前的两朵粉嫩也吸引了教授的注意。  
“不要……请不要碰那里，教授！”学员啜泣着乞求道，摇摆腰肢躲闪胸前的挑逗，黑发的教授轻轻挑眉放过了他。他不想太早射出来，那会给教授留下坏印象。他的教授掌控着这场性爱，他甚至不能摇摆胯部迎合身上人的挺弄，只敢悄悄收紧肉穴企图让Spock尽快缴械。  
“啊——！”体内的硬物用力撞开两侧肉壁，Jim哽咽着弓起脊背，仿佛被这一下击中了灵魂。  
“Kirk学员，你在作弊。”  
“没有……我没有教授。”Jim挤出几滴眼泪，哭得更加可怜，落日余晖攀爬上讲台，洒落在他因情欲折磨泛着粉色的肌肤上，那双水雾弥漫的蓝眼睛好似波光潋滟的海面，金砂般的发梢末端垂坠的汗珠如钻石闪耀。  
他注意到教授用力吸了一口气。  
“……你企图诱惑我而尽快通过测验，那是作弊。”瓦肯教授有力的双手曲起他的双腿，膝盖被牢牢按在桌面上，狂风骤雨一样的抽送接踵而至。  
“呀啊啊啊啊——！”身体被彻底打开，Jim被干得一阵头晕眼花。他已不在乎仍处在角色扮演中，胡乱地朝天花板伸出手渴望能握住什么，温暖的手或者结实的胸膛都好。忽然他感到身体被提到半空中。  
Jim失声尖叫夹紧双腿，他几乎是被挂在Spock的老二上，膨大的柱头滑进了身体最深处。瓦肯人凭借出色的臂力仅用单手就将他拦腰抱起，左手托着他的大腿根，微微颠簸。这个全息色情录像中经常出现的姿势让Jim又惊又羞，一阵阵的快感让他蜷起脚趾。  
“全息影像能满足你吗？”一直沉默的Spock忽然问道。  
“不！不！只有你Spock，我只要你！只有你能这么操我！”Jim眼眶发红，抓住Spock肩膀的手指几乎陷进肉里。这无可比拟的、能把他屁股撞红的三倍力量，还有能点燃他灵魂的炽热体温，这才是他渴求的。还有最基本的，全息影像可没法射他一屁股精液，他不想错过这个。  
他又被重新压回讲台上，Spock俯下身，手臂撑在他头侧，脸上浮现出堪称顽劣的笑容：  
“你已通过考核，学员。”  
从未见过Spock露出这种表情，Jim被迷得神魂颠倒，全身剧烈颤抖着射出来。Spock在他体内挺动十数下，拥紧怀中脱力的人也到达顶峰。

 

“刚刚的太棒了，Spock。”Jim还没有从高潮中的晕眩中恢复，瓦肯人埋在他的颈项间，不厌其烦地吮吻，给他种草莓，Jim扶着他的头，用拇指摩挲Spock的耳朵尖。  
差不多就在Spock把他拉进怀里的时候，Jim便意识到拥抱自己的并不是全息程序，而是真实的Spock，不过他很乐意陪他继续演下去。他也不需要知道Spock这么做的理由，他们都享受这个。  
“可以请教您一个问题吗？”等到两人呼吸平复，Spock低声问。  
“说吧，Spock。”  
“此程序的编号为4，顺序更靠后的其他程序已投入使用，但为何它一直未完成。”  
Jim沉吟片刻，抬起手梳理Spock的刘海。  
“假罗慕兰人与假人类，侠盗与警察，奴隶与国王，那些都不是我们，都是捏造的。但学员与教授却是我们真实的故事，也是我最渴望的。你恐怕不知道，Spock，你穿教授制服帅呆了，我大概是对你一见钟情，可我不知道你的想法，看起来你最开始很讨厌我，毕竟我总是对规章制度不屑一顾。我们花了很多时间了解彼此，相互磨合培养默契，经历了那么多冒险才走到一起。如此轻率地将我们故事的起点写进程序里，仿佛是亵渎了这份感情。”Jim自欺欺人地蒙上脸，“要笑就笑吧，玩个角色扮演还矫情……”  
Spock的吻一下下落在他的胸膛肩头和脸颊，似在劝诱他将手拿下来。然后他听到一声轻笑：“如果我说，在学院时期我内心已对您怀有爱意，您是否感到意外？”  
“哎？”  
“我注意到您为该程序备注为‘互相看不顺眼的学员与教授’，然而事实并非如您所想。虽然由我说出来十分不可思议，但是在小林丸测试时，从模拟战术室监测屏幕后看到你的那一刻，我便预感到在未来我们之间会发生很多事。那时，我不敢想象我们的关系会变得如此亲密。”  
Jim心中忽然亮起来，仿佛一间黑暗发霉的谷仓的大门忽然敞开，他充满期待地问道：“照你这么说，如果之后没有Nero来搅局，你会怎么做？”  
“首先等待校委会对于您作弊一事作出裁决。”  
“哦。”  
Spock加大手臂力度环住人类的纤腰以防他脱逃：“但如若校委会给出的处罚超过了我所认为的合理限度，我将提出抗议，必要时撤销指控。那之后，对您展开追求。”  
Jim控制不住露出一个大大的笑容，亲了下Spock鼻尖。  
“干嘛兜圈子？”  
“校规不可违反，并且我想那之后您会对我印象深刻。”  
“啧，坏印象也无所谓吗，狡猾的瓦肯人。”他稍稍用力啃咬瓦肯人的嘴唇。他与另一位年长的Spock会定期通信，虽然老者不愿过多透露另一个宇宙发生过的事从而影响他的命运，但是从年长Spock的言谈举止中，Jim知道他与他的舰长之间同样有着深厚的情谊。  
“Kirk”与“Spock”共同经历的一切将会互相成就两人，成就一段伟大的关系。Jim对此深信不疑。  
“Spock，我忽然有种感觉！无论在哪个宇宙，是何种身份立场，我们都会在一起，不一定是恋人关系，也不一定能时刻陪伴在对方身边，但我们会是对彼此而言最特殊的存在。”Jim目光炯炯等着Spock的回应，但马上又摇摇头，“行了，不用回答，你肯定又要说这不合逻辑了……”  
“技术上说，是的，但我人类的那一半对此表示赞同。”Spock温柔地握住他的手，“我们是T’hy’la，人类语言本就无法用单个词准确描述这种关系，我们的精神如此契合，我们的感情也不只局限于贫瘠的想象。跨越千百光年与您相见是我此生绝无仅有的际遇。因此，我相信我们的羁绊足以跨越时空，在每一个宇宙我都珍爱你。”  
他们长久地凝视彼此，在对方眼中留下自己的身影，然后交换了一个深吻。金发与黑发，蓝眸与棕瞳，地球之子与瓦肯之心。

Jim从Spock的身上下来，两腿间黏糊糊的感觉提醒他最好尽快回舱室洗个澡。  
“好了，我们回去吧，之前的程序我会删掉，因为我已经得到我最想要的了。”  
“销毁是不必要的，我想我们可以稍加利用。”  
“什么？”  
Spock给他一个高深莫测的表情：“电脑，启动全息程序Spock illogic-1。”  
阳光眨眼间变成了暧昧的烛光，墙壁上显现出熟悉的纹章。Jim以为他们又来到了古瓦肯宫殿内，仔细一看却是在国王的寝殿。房间铺满了柔软的绒毯，床边还堆叠着无数寻欢作乐时会用到的软垫，角落里的熏香令人昏昏沉沉。他身上的遮蔽物比上次还少，手腕脚踝都系着宝石珠串，繁复的金饰遮住了胸前两点，腰身则完全裸露在外，肚脐之下勉强可以称为内裤的布料边缘坠着四串银铃，每每动作便叮当作响。  
露骨的服饰让Jim的脸不可抑制地烧起来。Spock的手指在他的乳尖上用力掐了下，接着从容地半躺进软垫之间：“为吾起舞吧，奴隶。”  
他真的不知道瓦肯人究竟是学坏了，还是之前都在装假正经。Jim呻吟一声，露出魅惑的笑容：“遵命，殿下。”  
这虚幻的妄想或许正在某个宇宙真实地上演。  
愿此连结，点燃星辰，横越宇宙。

END


End file.
